


Reforged Fates

by Dynespark



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynespark/pseuds/Dynespark
Summary: The war between the Autobots and Decepticons rages on Cybertron. But even those two factions must band together to fight Zeta Prime...but will this alliance hold strong for what comes next?





	Reforged Fates

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got around to writing this and be warned it's gonna be pretty Starscream-centric later. It's gonna be fairly IDW in origin but I'm including my favorite versions of these characters from across the franchise so it's gonna get mixed up quite a bit. At some point they WILL get to earth but my goal is to have as little human contact as is strictly necessary to the plot.
> 
> This is also my first major fanfic so pleave leave constructive criticism. And I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also I meant for this to be like 4000 characters tops and wrote so much more...

"You should know that if I have the chance to end Zeta, I will take it, even if I must go through you, Megatron," Orion Pax rumbles behind his faceplate. "I expect the same of you. Cybertron can not survive him."

"So noble, Orion. It's not too late to join us, you know. We destroy Zeta and then we rebuild Cybertron as it should be. Together we can build a stronger world, free of the cursed Primes, and send any who try to stand against us to The Pit," Megatron offered, raising his fusion cannon as he spoke.   
CHOOM!

"My commanders would never stand for it. If I gave up control of my Autobots, High Command would throw every asset they have into full scale war. The fear and destruction your Decepticons have caused has cost you any trust and friends you might have once had."

"And here I thought that we were friends, Orion. No matter. I've opened the door. Let us finish this."

"This is Orion Pax to Prowl. Do you copy, Prowl?" As nothing but static sounds from his radio, Orion's steps falter, and he pauses before the door.

"Stop wasting time, Orion. We have a Prime to kill," chides Megatron.

"I would like to know the status of Prowl and Soundwave's mission before we continue. I fear Zeta will kill the sparks he has locked away in the vaults if he is cornered."

The radio at Orion's side squawks to life with the voice of Orion's second in command before Megatron can reply. "This is Prowl. I hear you boss. Sorry about the delay. Soundwave had to dupe the system into thinking Zeta was in control. The whole complex is set to explode if his spark snuffs out, but we've got a backdoor now. It's not set up well enough to cause a chain reaction, but he's probably got traps we don't have the time to find."

"Good work, Prowl. Start getting those sparks onto the trucks and get them somewhere safe. Orion out."

"If you're quite done, Orion, he's waiting for us. The path is clear. It seems Zeta is as eager for this as I am."  
________________________________________________________________________

Zeta stood above the room chosen as his arena, sneering down from his perch as Orion Pax and Megatron stalked into the room. As soon as they crossed the threshold he sealed the doors, plunging the room into total darkness. "I'm giving you one last chance to rejoin me, Orion. I'll forgive you just this once. All you need to do is kill that anarchist. Then our Autobots can purge the planet of their filth."

"They are no longer your Autobots, Zeta! You have disgraced that badge. Tonight, you die and we will rebuild everything you and the senate have destroyed." Finding Megatron by the glow of his optics, Orion prompts him to raise his fusion cannon and fire into the ceiling.

Megatron nods in understanding and fires straight into the air. "Make it quick, Orion." Scanning the room by the light of the fusion blast, Orion puts Zeta in his sights and empties the magazine of his ion blaster in that short moment. Zeta rolls from his vantage point, shrugging off the few blasts that manage to hit him and narrowly dodges another fusion cannon blast on his landing. Zeta takes a knee as soon as he hits the floor and raises his own weapon, his personal vamparc ribbon.

"GET DOWN!" Orion roars out, falling flat to the floor and kicking Megatron's leg out from under him. The Vamparc ribbon tears the air above their prone forms as Orion reloads. Megatron fires again, forcing Zeta to move as Orion leaps up and runs toward Zeta firing at the vamparc ribbon. Zeta rushes forward as well, meeting Orion and smacking him across the face with the now useless vamparc ribbon. Shards of Orion's faceplate fly off as Zeta lays his hands on Orion, fingers digging into his chest as he rips his arm off his frame. Throwing Orion to the ground, Zeta advances on Megatron and chucks Orion's arm at the gladiator throwing off his next shot. Before Megatron can recover Zeta is already standing before him, his strikes precisely targeting Megatron's joints to keep the fusion cannon from coming to bear. Even a glancing blow from that powerful weapon would prove fatal, and that Zeta could not allow.

Megatron's years of fighting in the gladiator pits prepared him for this, however. Every blow Zeta managed to deliver was at the cost of Megatron returning one in kind. It was all Zeta could do to keep the fusion cannon away from him, circling Megatron with every strike and breaking his every grapple attempt. "I'm getting tired of this dance, Zeta. I won't even need my weapon to defeat you," Megatron says as he let's Zeta grab onto him.

"Cybertron is mine, you useless cog! I will take your spark and crush it before yourAAUGH!" Zeta's tirade ends in a cry of pain and shock as Orion's axe cleaves into his shoulder and brings him to his knees. Megatron brings his hands together and smashes them down on Zeta's head knocking him to the ground. As Orion presses his foot to Zeta's back keeping him pinned Megatron picks up a vamparc ribbon nearby he hadn't noticed before.

"Turn him over, Orion. I want him to see this." After flipping him over Megatron straddles Zeta and puts the barrel of the vamparc ribbon to meet his eyes. "Wake up, Zeta. I kept my word. You turned these weapons on my people. Let's give you a taste of your own weapon turned against you." Zeta just barely returns to lucidness as the vamparc ribbon is fired and steals all the energy of his spark, snuffing it out. The stolen energy overloads the weapon and Megatron quickly throws it across the room, the explosion blasts a hole in the floor and wall revealing a large chasm.

Orion retrieves his axe and gives the dead their due. "Til all are one."

"The audience used to chant that phrase back in the gladiator pits when they wanted me to kill my opponent. Does this mean you're going to join me Orion?"

"It means there are many things we need to discuss.You killed Zeta. With that I can convince High Command to agree to a ceasefire. If you pull your forces back to the cities you have conquered. And in time...we can cross this divide between our people."

"In time. No." CHOOM!

"Megatron! Why?" Orion cries out in pain, his frame torn apart by the fusion cannon.

"I have given you enough chances, Orion. If you're not going to help me then you can join Zeta." Megatron grabs Orion's smoking frame and tosses him into the gaping chasm he had revealed. "Until all are rust, Orion." Reaching for his radio Megatron snarls as he realizes Zeta had crushed it during their fight. "I should have grabbed Orion's. My Decepticons will be close. Soon those sparks will be mine."  
________________________________________________________________________

Smokescreen stalked behind the two leaders, hidden through the use of an invisibility cloak made by one of Prowl's agents and his own natural abilities at deflecting attention away from himself. Slipping in behind the pair he swiftly headed towards the stairs to get a better vantage point and nearly ran into several soldiers Zeta had kept hidden out of sight. As Zeta jumps down his soldiers stand and ready themselves to swarm Megatron and Orion, each of them armed with a vamparc ribbon. Smokescreen activates his energy blade and weaves in between the warriors scything them down. Unable to see anything but warrior after warrior fall and unwilling to fire their deadly weapons into their own allies Zeta's soldiers are hacked apart before any can think to shout. Reaching the end of the line Smokescreen's final blow knocks the soldier's vamparc ribbon out of his hands and onto Zeta's arena below.  
This business finished, Smokescreen focuses his camera on the combatants below, making sure to turn on the needed options for lack of light in the room. He almost cries out in terror as Megatron picks up the fallen vamparc ribbon and then in joy as Megatron kills Zeta. He doesn't succeed in silencing himself as Megatron shoots Orion, but thankfully the blast covers his shout. Somehow he stays silent as Megatron throws Orion into the abyss and patiently waits for Megatron to leave.  
Smokescreen frantically reaches for his own radio. "Prowl. Please tell me you're there. I...it's bad, Prowl. Real bad."

"I hear you Smokescreen. Calm down. Tell me what happened."

"Megatron. He...he did it. They killed Zeta together and...he turned on Orion! Tried to slag him with his fusion cannon and then he just tossed him away. What do we do, Prowl?"

"Pull yourself together. Find Jazz. Plan E. You've got all that on camera, Smokescreen?"

"Yes, sir. What do we do with it?"

"I'll send Blaster to meet you at the Ark. Get that footage on Telatraan 1. We're going to show the whole world exactly what they can expect out of Megatron. This isn't over. Now get going." Smokescreen hears Prowl yell out to Soundwave before he cuts the link. 

Making sure his cloak is in place, Smokescreen leaves Zeta's fortress to work his way back to the Autobot's hidden ark and dwells on Prowl's words, muttering them back to himself. "This isn't over."


End file.
